Reprends Moi Ou Ne Me Reprends Pas Finalement
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Petite idée qui m'est venue en lisant quelques spoilers sur la saison 8 en générale et un épisode en particulier.


Reprends Moi Ou Ne Me Reprends Pas...Finalement.

Auteur : Ptite Mac.

Spoiler : l'épisode 14 de la saison 8 "Dependent".

Disclaimer : L'idée est à moi mais pour le reste je décline toute possession lol.

Note : je n'ai pas vu l'épisode donc je ne suis pas sûre que la scène de départ soit la même.

Ils étaient assit dans la cuisine, devant une bière et Elliot attendait patiemment que son ex-femme lui réponde.

-"Non."

-"Non?! Pourquoi non!!? J'aimerai revenir à la maison Kathy."

-"C'est ce que tu as dis, mais pour les mauvaises raisons. Tu ne m'aimes plus Elliot."

-"Kathy voyons on a étaient mariés pendant plus de vingt ans, on a quatre enfants!"

-"Oui et c'était bien le temps que ça a duré mais c'est du passé. Tu l'aimes, vas lui dire."

-"De quoi tu parles?! De qui tu parles??"

-"Oh allez Elliot ça fait des années que..."

-"Liv! Tu parles d'Olivia! Kathy je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas eu de liaison avec elle."

-"Tu es amoureux d'elle Elliot c'est la même chose et tu devrais aller le lui dire. ... Écoute, les papiers du divorce sont signés je pense qu'il serait temps de passer à autre chose."

-"Tu es passée à autre chose toi?"

-"Peut-être bien."

-"Ok. Merci pour la bière Kathy."

Il se leva, mit sa veste et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-"Au revoir."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elliot se trouvait sur les marches de l'immeuble d'Olivia comme quelques semaines auparavant. Soufflant un bon coup il prit son portable, hésita entre passer un coup de fil et lui envoyer un sms comme la dernière fois et finalement opta pour cette dernière option.

'Liv je suis en bas.

Tu descends ou je monte?'

Olivia regarda l'écran de son portable et appuya sur 'envoyer'.

'Monte.'

Deux minutes plus tard Olivia ouvrit la porte à son partenaire. Elliot rentra et s'assit, contemplant sa coéquipière qui était moins vêtue qu'à l'ordinaire.

-"Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Bière, café, thé?"

-"Un thé s'il te plais. Merci."

Elle mit la théière en route et se retourna.

-"Elliot qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

-"Je suis allé voir Kathy. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais revenir à la maison."

-"Oh, c'est... bien."

-"Non. Enfin je veux dire qu'elle n'a pas voulu."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu en pense?"

-"... Que tu ne devrais pas revenir."

-"C'est drôle il y a quelques années elle m'a accusé d'avoir une liaison avec toi."

-"Mais c'est faux. Tu lui as dit qu'on a jamais eu de liaison toi et moi?"

-"Oui oui bien sur mais toi et moi c'est... compliqué et..., disons que je n'ai jamais parlé à Kathy et que toi tu étais là et elle a pensé... Bref ce n'est plus vraiment important maintenant. ... Je crois qu'elle a bien fait."

-"De penser ça?!"

-"Non d'avoir refusé de me laisser rentrer à la maison. Elle a dit que je ne l'aimais plus."

-"Et c'est la vérité?"

-"Oui, depuis pas mal de temps à vrai dire. Elle a aussi dit que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre."

-"Je ne comprends pas très bien là."

-"Elle a raison, depuis le début elle a raison. Je... suis amoureux de la plus merveilleuse des femmes et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça fait des années qu'elle est juste sous mon nez."

-"C'est bien pour toi, je suis contente..."

-"Liv je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie!"

-"Je pensais être ta meilleure amie."

-"Tu l'es."

Sur ce il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement lui laissant les quelques secondes qui lui fallait pour s'adapter et approfondit le baiser, pour finalement se retirer.

-"Tu es chanceux El, ça fait des années aussi que je suis secrètement amoureuse de mon meilleur ami."

-"Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit?"

-"Tu étais marié El, c'était mon garde fou en quelque sorte puis vous vous êtes séparés et ça ne fait pas longtemps que ça c'est officialisé, et je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas sûre, j'avais des doutes, des incertitudes. Ensuite il y a eu le clash et tu connais la suite autant que moi."

-"On en a perdu du temps hein?!"

-"C'est pas grave. On va le rattraper."

Ils se rapprochèrent pour un baiser puis un autre et un autre et encore un autre, se séparant pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se regardèrent avec cette étincelle, fier mélange d'amour et de désir.

-"Je crois que je devrais y aller."

-"Sans doute."

Ils se levèrent et Olivia raccompagna Elliot à la porte, il se retourna, l'embrassa, un de ces baisers dont on ne voit pas la fin. Se reculant juste pour prendre un petit peu d'air, Liv reprit possession des lèvres de son futur amant dans un baiser papillon, enfin plusieurs à dire vrai.

-"Tu...devrais...vraiment...y...aller"

-"Ok. Bye"

-"Bye."

Elle ouvrit la porte, se laissa embrasser une dernière fois et le laissa partir, puis referma la porte sur lui. S'adossant à la porte, elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et se mit à sourire.

-"Je t'aime Elliot."

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur un Elliot Stabler des plus souriant. À y regarder de plus près on pouvait voir qu'il était en train de parler tout seul. Et en s'approchant encore plus près, on aurait entendu un aveu libérateur :

-"Olivia Benson je t'aime comme un fou."

FIN.


End file.
